Versuchte Regentschaftsübernahme Eddard Starks
|Ort = Roter Bergfried, Königsmund, Kronlande; Westeros |Ausgang = *Verhaftung von Lord Eddard Stark *Beginn der Herrschaft von Joffrey Baratheon *Der Norden ruft zu den Bannern |Seite1 = |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Lord Eddard Stark *Petyr Baelish *Janos Slynt |Kommandant2 = *König Joffrey Baratheon *Cersei Lennister *Petyr Baelish *Janos Slynt *Ser Barristan Selmy |Truppenstärke1 = *unbekannte Anzahl von Stark-Gardisten |Truppenstärke2 = *unbekannte Anzahl von Soldaten der Stadtwache *unbekannte Anzahl von Lennister-Soldaten *Sandor Clegane *Ser Meryn Trant |Verluste1 = *Septa {Mordane} *{Vayon Pool} *{Varly} *Sämtliche Stark-Truppen in Königsmund *als Folge der gesamte Stark-Haushalt |Verluste2 = *Keine |Teil von = Krieg der Fünf Könige |Vorherige = Ermordung von Robert Baratheon |Nächste = Schlacht am Goldzahn }} Die versuchte Regentschaftsübernahme Eddard Starks war ein Ereignis, das zum Krieg der Fünf Könige führte. Eddard Stark versuchte nach dem plötzlichen Tod Robert Baratheons, dessen letzten Willen durchzusetzen und die Regentschaft über die Sieben Königslande bis zur Volljährigkeit von Joffrey Baratheon zu übernehmen. Vorgeschichte Robert Baratheon wurde auf einem Jagdausflug schwer von einem Eber verletzt, nachdem er zu viel Wein getrunken hatte. Er ließ seine Hand zu sich rufen, um seinen letzten Willen zu verfassen. Er ernennt Eddard Stark zum Lord Regenten des Reiches, bis sein Sohn Joffrey volljährig sei. Eddard behält das Geheimnis um die Vaterschaft von Joffrey für sich und verrät Robert nichts. Renly Baratheon will Eddard davon überzeugen ihm zu helfen, da er die Thronfolge antreten will. Eddard lehnt dieses Angebot jedoch ab, da er die letzten Stunden von Robert nicht entehren will, indem er Blut im Roten Bergfried vergießt. Außerdem erinnert Eddard Renly daran, dass sein älterer Bruder Stannis Baratheon höher in der Erbfolge steht, weshalb er seinen Anspruch auf den Thron unterstützen würde und nicht Renlys. Im Turm der Hand verfasst Eddard einen Brief an Stannis, um ihn über die wahre Vaterschaft von Joffrey aufzuklären, wodurch Stannis die nächste Person in der Thronfolge wäre. Petyr Baelish besucht Eddard in seinen Gemächern, wo Eddard ihm ebenfalls vom Inzest der Königin erzählt. Kleinfinger schlägt vor, dass sie Joffrey zu ihrer Marionette machen könnten und sobald er etwas falsches tun würde, sie ihn einfach auffliegen lassen. Danach könnten sie Renly zum König krönen. Eddard merkt an, dass dies Verrat sei, weshalb er diese Option ablehnt. Er bittet Petyr darum die Stadtwache zu bestechen, damit diese im Falle einer Auseinandersetzung auf seiner Seite kämpft. Petyr stimmt diesem zu und macht sich auf dem Weg. Ablauf Nach Roberts Tod wird Eddard Stark in den Thronsaal gebeten, um dem neuen König Joffrey seine Treue zu schwören. Im Thronsaal bittet er Ser Barristan Selmy darum, das Schriftstück vorzulesen, welches Robert unterzeichnet hatte. Barristan bestätigt, dass das Siegel ungebrochen sei und das es sich dabei um Roberts Unterschrift handelt. Er liest laut vor, dass Robert Eddard zum Lord Regenten des Reichs erklärt, bis Joffrey volljährig wäre. Cersei Lennister möchte es persönlich lesen, jedoch zerreißt sie das Schriftstück und erkennt dies als Beweis nicht an. Eddard fordert daraufhin die Stadtwache auf, Joffrey und seine Mutter in ihre Gemächer zu geleiten, damit er seine Regentschaft antreten kann. Doch die Stadtwache hintergeht ihn und tötet all seine Männer. Noch bevor Eddard erkennt, was passiert, hält Petyr ihm ein Messer an den Hals. Folgen Lord Eddard Stark wird aufgrund von Verrat verhaftet und in die Schwarzen Zellen gebracht. In der Folge von Lord Eddards Inhaftierung wird der gesamte Stark-Haushalt abgeschlachtet, darunter auch Septa Mordane. Nur Sansa, die fortan als Geißel gehalten wird und Arya, die mit Yorens Hilfe entkommen kann, überleben. Als die Nachricht der Inhaftierung Winterfell erreicht, ruft Robb zu den Bannern und zieht mit seinen Vasallen Richtung Süden, um seinen Vater zu befreien. Janos Slynt wird aufgrund seiner Verdienste um die Krone von König Joffrey der Titel des Lords von Harrenhal übertragen. Einzelnachweise en:Massacre in the Red Keep fr:Massacre dans le Donjon Rouge pt-br:Massacre na Fortaleza Vermelha ru:Бойня в Красном замке Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige Kategorie:Ereignisse